


Mouthy, mouthy.

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [17]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, implied aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: Jack is on his knees and Elizabeth is wearing boots.Prompt: Implied Aftercare





	Mouthy, mouthy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Mild filth is the most you'll get in most of those, I'm afraid.   
Jack, I know you're a hoe for Good Omens right now, so the next two prompts will be Airconditioning. Just for you.

Elizabeth Turner, Pirate King and scourge of the seven seas stood in her cabin wearing nothing but a pair of thigh-high boots and her husband’s shirt. 

“Now, a man could get used to that kinda view,” Jack drawled from where he was kneeling on the floor with his hands tied behind his back. 

“Oh, hush, you,” said Elizabeth and slapped him. 

Will chuckled from where he lay on the bed. “Mouthy, mouthy. Should we gag him?” 

“You wanna do that, you go right ahead, but cleanup’s on you. You know how he gets when he can’t talk.” 

“Sure.” 

Jack swallowed. 

**Author's Note:**

> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
